


The Matchmaker

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc isn't an idiot. He can see the way Raleigh and Chuck yearn for a fight just so they have an excuse to talk to each other. He becomes a sort of matchmaker to bring the two idiots together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Matchmaker

Chuck bites his lip, swirling the sponge back and forth on the metal in front of him. He hates the fact that he was put on cleaning duty by his father but it gives him time to think alone. Grabbing the hose, he sprays off the suds is truthfully coming up blank. Ever since he'd been introduced to Raleigh in person, he'd been trying to think of ways to initiate a conversation. Most of his ideas included a hateful comment that would supply the other man with some words. Chuck was so desperate for Raleigh's attention that he was willing to come off as a total prick.

Sighing, he took a moment to turn around and turn on the radio. He wanted something to mute his thoughts and fill the silence in the Shatterdome. He moved to turn the hose back on when he saw a white spot in the corner of his eye. He turned to see Max lying on the cement floor, patiently waiting for Chuck to finish up. With a small grin on his face, Chuck twisted the hose so it'd be facing the dog. He pressed on the handle for a second, letting out a spray of cold water. The dog, with a bark, jumped up and glared at Chuck.

Laughing, Chuck turned back to his job. Once the front of the Jaeger's leg was cleaned off, Chuck moved to the back. He dragged the hose with him, picking up the bucket as he walked. Bringing up the bristled brush, Chuck starts to scrub. There's a specific streak of mud across the Jaeger that's giving him the hardest time. He breaks out of his crouched position and moves to his knees. With both hands, he pushes against the brush and scrubs. He can feel his back protest at the odd angle so he does his best to arch it to avoid future pain.

"Need some help?"

Chuck jumps at the sound of a voice. He's sweating a little but he's mostly covered in water so it doesn't matter. He looks towards the voice and finds Mako walking up hesitantly. Slowly, Chuck nods, wondering why in the hell she would start talking to him now. "If you'd like to."

Mako bends down next to him, looking at the streak of mud. "Oh, that's tough. If you mix this soap with a little bit of hot laundry soap it'll peel right off. Don't ask me how I found that out." She adds a timid giggle at the end, clearly trying to make a friend here.

Chuck smiles, throwing the brush back in the water. "Thanks. I'll go get some laundry soap then."

Mako looks like she wants to say more but she lets Chuck past her. He sets the bucket down at the doorway, whistling at Max to follow. He can hear the dogs soft footsteps as he walks down the hallway to his bedroom. He fishes his key out of his pocket when he nears his door. Max stops behind him, watching as Chuck thrusts the key in. The large, metal door swings open and Max runs past Chuck to lay in his bed.

Chuck closes the door behind him, making his way to the laundry soap. He grabs the large container when he catches sight of his computer. He glimpses at the door and then back to his computer. With an air of finality, Chuck throws the soap on his bed and takes a seat at his desk. He opens up the browser freezing once it stares him back in the face. His hands are frozen on the keyboard for a second before he starts to type frantically.

"How to get... a man's attention." Chuck feels ridiculous saying the words out loud, it makes his cheeks stain pink in shame but he clicks on the first link he gets.

_It's all about clothing! First off, wear short skirts and if you're risky enough, no underwear!_

Chuck's eyebrows shoot up to the ceiling when he reads that line, the blush spreading down his neck. "That's ridiculous... that's horrile advice." But his mind strays and he suddenly has an image of himself wearing a short skirt, his boxer briefs poking out from underneath. He busts out laughing immediately, the image too much for him. His laughing increases that he's sure he can be heard by anybody who walks past. He lets his head fall back and he lets out one last laugh when he's falling backwards. The weight was too much for the chair and he's landed on the ground. The accident only makes him laugh harder, wheezing now.

Rolling out of his chair, Chuck lays on his stomach, hiding his face in his hands. "That shit is absolutely ridiculous."

There's a knock on his door, startling him. He gets up to his feet and peaks through the sight. Raleigh stands at the doorway looking slightly concerned yet angry. Sighing, Chuck backs away from the door and decides he's going to ignore it. Biting his lip, he sits on his bed next to the laundry soap.

Max's head bolts up when Raleigh knocks again and he starts to howl out. Chuck looks at the dog pointedly, raising a finger to his lips to quiet him.

"Hansen, I know you're in there. Open up the god damned door."

Sighing, Chuck flips his dog off. "Now you've done it. Thanks."

Max's tale starts to wiggle and he barks.

Chuck turns the handle and pulls the door open, pulling a pinched expression. "What do you want, Raleigh?"

Raleigh sighs, a smile of disbelief on his face. "You've always got a sour face. You should probably fix that. I was just seeing if you were - if anything was broken. I heard a loud crash all the way in my room."

Chuck remembers the words on his computer screen and then the image pops back into his head. His lips quirk up into a smile, regardless of how hard he fights it. He lets out a snort, quickly trying to cover it up with a cough. He straightens his face and shakes his head. "Nothings broken. All good here. Not that it's any of your business."

Raleigh quirks an eyebrow, not believing the man for a second. "You mean to tell me that if I were to walk into your room right now, nothing would be wrong?"

Chuck looks behind him, acting it up a bit. "Looks clear to me." He turns a bitter, sarcastic smile to the blonde. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to clean." Chuck turns around, reaching for his laundry soap when he hears the door shut behind him. He looks up, expecting Raleigh to have pulled his door shut in anger when instead he sees the man against it. He has his arms crossed, waiting for an explanation. His eyes graze the room, landing on the fallen chair. He moves closer, looking at the screen but Chuck is launching forward to prevent him.

Raleigh manages to hold him back though, pinning his arms at his sides as he reads. "How to get a guy’s attention?" Raleigh lets out a loud, hearty laugh. "Is this what the ruckus was all about?"

Chuck tries to get his way out of Raleigh's grip but is permanently stuck. Raleigh straightens up, looking Chuck in the face with a crooked smile. "Man, whoever you're trying to impress is a lucky fella. I wouldn't mind seeing Chuck Hansen flaunt around in a skirt."

Chuck growls at him, lip curling up predatorily. "Fuck off, Becket."

Raleigh only chuckles, not feeling threatened like most people would. "That's a compliment, Chuck!"

"You're the last person I would take compliments from. You're an asshole-"

Raleigh's face slowly conforms into anger, pursing his lips to resist bursting out. "Look here, Hansen. I’m nothing but nice to you and you give me nothing but shit. Either you honestly hate me or you want me to fuck you because otherwise you wouldn't be so god damn difficult." His hands drop form Chuck's form and he moves for the door. "And I know it sure as hell ain't the second one."

Chuck rolls his eyes, fight still in him. "And what if it was? Punch me in the face? Push me around a little to show me that's not right?"

Raleigh's hand falls slowly, having been on the door. Realization dawns on him and he wants to yell at himself for being such a hopeless idiot. With two large steps forward, his grabs Chuck by the waist. He drags the redhead to him, glad at the height difference. He wants to say something, be smooth and suave but he knows he'll only fuck it up. So, being a Becket, he crashes his lips to Chuck, hoping to say all he can with a press of the lips.

Chuck's still below him, eyes flickering open in shock. He's so close to Raleigh that all he can do is study that man. The relax way he kisses as if it's going to last forever. And truthfully, Chuck wants it to. But he can feel Raleigh pull back, their lips detaching with a wet smack. He looks smug, hands still heavy on Chuck's hips when he looks at the man. He looks tired, sated, and absolutely ecstatic. "Shit, I can't believe it was the second one."

"You just kissed me." Chuck says dumbfound. If Raleigh hadn't known better, he would have thought Chuck was angry. He'd seen Chuck angry enough to know that this was nothing but astonishment.

Raleigh nods slowly, the element of surprise had worked well for him. "Yes, I did."

Raleigh's hands are still on him, showing no signs of moving. Chuck, having been shocked, stays still, replaying the moment over and over again. Chuck wants to lean in, kiss the man back but there's a knock at his door, very rough and sharp. "Chuck! I need you! Get your ass out here and help me."

Sighing, Chuck slips past Raleigh, collecting the laundry soap. He opens the door, nodding as he comes face to face with his dad. "Just came to get some soap for the jaeger." He explains, saddling up next to Herc. He holds up the laundry soap as a way to back up his explanation.

"Oh. All right. Go finish. I'll be with Stacker." Herc turns around, heading in the opposite direction. Chuck can tell something isn't right, by the blush on his father's face.

"Dad, everything all right?" Chuck asks as the man gets further and further away from him.

In response, Herc throws a hand over his shoulder, waving Chuck off. Sighing, Chuck rolls his eyes and heads back to the jaeger. He won't get any sleep soon if he doesn't get that damn mud off.

-

Raleigh leans against the door, his hands splayed out against the metal as he peers at the Hansen’s. Herc is standing there, looking at his son like he doesn't belong there. Chuck is explaining qucickly, motioning wildly with the laundry soap. Raleigh smirks as he watches Chuck's awkward movements. Herc shrugs, moving in the opposite direction. Chuck looks like he wants an explanation from his father but he gets nothing. Chuck shakes his head exasperatedly, headed back to his jaeger. Raleight tries not to get too disappointed that Chuck hadn't said goodbye but he isn't surprised.

Making sure the coast is clear, Raleigh opens the metal door. He makes sure to shuts it tight before running across the hall to his own room. The second the door is shut, he's pulling off his shirt and pants. He pulls open a drawer and pulls out his work-out clothing. He gets dressed and stretches. After he finishes, he slips outside in bare feet, making his way to the sparring room. He knows he'll find Mako there, someone he can complain to.

He doesn't want to admit it, but he knows he'll get a perfect view of the jaeger room floor which means a perfect view of Chuck Hansen.

-

Chuck approaches his jaeger, a sour expression on his face. "You're nothing but a giant pain in my ass." Chuck announces, setting the bucket down roughly. The water splashes out, getting his boots wet. Bending down, Chuck grabs the bristled brush and starts to scrub with a new passion. His face is contorting with the force he's using. He's waiting for the laundry soap to warm up, mixed in with scorching hot water.

He grabs the brush from the water, hissing as the hot water splashes him. There’s a large see-through spot on his gray tank top. With a sigh, he grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it off his torso.

He starts to scrub, using all his power. Slowly, the mud starts to crack off, falling to the ground in healthy chunks. Chuck grins as the mud clears, making the leg sparkle in the light. He throws the brush off to the side and is happy to see his job is done.

“Nice job, son.”

Chuck jumps, head flying in the direction of his father’s voice. He can feel a slow burn as the muscle in his neck protests against the quick movement but he pays it no attention. “You scared the shit out of me.”

Herc’s holding back laughter as he crouches in front of his son. He cocks his head to the side as he inspects the cleanliness of the jaeger. He runs his finger across the surface and places it in front of his face. He nods, happy with the job. “Nice job.” He repeats, smoothly standing up. With a controlled expression, he holds his hand out for Chuck. His son takes it hesitantly, still suspicious of his father’s actions.

“Thanks.” He picks up the water bucket, holding it in front of him nervously. “Do you still want my help?”

Herc shakes his head, scratching the back of his head. “No, Stacker and I got the job done. Wait, where’s Max?”

Chuck looks around him expectantly, waiting for a resounding bark. Then he remembers he left him in his room, sound asleep. “Oh, he’s napping in my room. Dad, just tell me what the hell is wrong.”

“Nothing’s necessarily _wrong_.” Herc’s wrapping his arms across his chest, not looking his boy in the eyes. “I mean-”

Chuck starts to laugh as he’s putting pieces together. He pats his confused father on the shoulder. “If this is about you and Stacker-”

“No! No, this isn’t about me and Stacker – wait, you know about us?” Herc’s stumbling over his words, wishing to pull them back the second they leave his mouth. “Forget about that. I just wanted to let you know that whoever you decide to love, whether they’re male or female-”

Chuck’s face flushes and he’s turning away, hiding his face with his free hand. “Oh, fuck, not right now, Dad. I appreciate it and all but this talk can wait.”

Herc frowns, searching desperately for the right words to say. He doesn’t move from his spot, eyes directed at his son’s back. “Okay, you know about Stacker than I think I deserve to know about Raleigh.”

Chuck sputters, the bucket slipping from his grasp. He desperately tries to catch it, bringing it up to his chest. The plastic slips again, due to being covered in soap, and the water cascades down his chest. It’s hot, almost too hot, against his skin. Now his whole torso is red along with his face, with anger and embarrassment.

“Raleigh?” He hisses out, keeping his voice to the level of a whisper. He comes closer, giving his father a deadly look. “Raleigh? You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Why? He’s a good boy! I know you like him-”

“Dad, look, you’re older. It’s harder to understand unrequited love. Do you understand? He likes Mako and that’s how it should be. In a few days I’ll be on break. That’ll give everyone to get used to some time without me.” Chuck bends over, collecting the bucket with as much dignity as he can. “Unless you haven’t noticed, I’m the third wheel to everything. I deserve some alone time as does everyone else.”

Herc rolls his eyes, cocking his hips to the side as he looks at his son. He shakes his head, clearly thinking his words were ridiculous. “Chuck, you’re misinterpreting everything.”

“Doesn’t matter. I’m going on break. Not sure where and it’s best that way.” Chuck’s collecting the brush off the ground, throwing it in the empty bucket. He turns around, going to leave when his father stops him.

“I’m not allowing you to go alone.” Herc looks around, trying to think of something. “You’re too young for that.”

Chuck all but growls at his father, eyes narrowing desperately. He scoffs, annoyed at his father’s attitude. “I’m twenty-one! I’m not a boy anymore. I’m an adult. I can decide whether I’m going on break or not.”

“You’re not an adult to me. What happens if you’re out and you get sick? Who will be there to help you? What happens if you get in a tussle? Who will be there to bail your ass out?” Herc argues, not willing to let go of his baby just yet. He’s pursing his lips and pushing his eyebrows together closely. He wants to show his anger as well as he can.

Chuck wants to argue back, hands flying out in front of him as if they would help him pull in some arguing points. Instead, he comes up empty, having nothing to say to his father. He only glowers, letting his hands fall to his sides. “What are you saying then? You’re going to prevent me from leaving the Shatterdome?”

Herc shrugs to himself, placing his hands on his hips to come off as the dominant figure. “I’ll do whatever it takes. You’re not ready to be on your own.”

Chuck almost stomps his foot but refuses to do so, knowing he’ll come off as a petulant child. With a face made of stone, he nods. “As you say, Father.”

Herc sighs, guilt crossing his features. “Don’t give me that, Chuck. Stacker and I are headed for lunch. You’re joining us.” Herc turns around, walking in the opposite direction. He’s to the doorway when he releases he hears no heavy footsteps behind him.

Chuck looks astounded. “Did you just not hear a word that I said?”

Herc grabs onto the doorway, rolling his eyes. “Tendo’s coming with. Stop complaining and come on. I know you haven’t eaten.”

Chuck’s stomach seems to growl. He frowns, looking down at his traitorous stomach. “You’ve double-crossed me. I hate you.” He leaves the bucket next to the jaeger, along with the brush. He grabs for his tank top, seeing it’s too dirty to wear. He tosses it in the bucket, knowing it’d be good for future uses on the jaeger.

He jogs to meet up with his father, almost tripping as he reaches the doorway. Herc chuckles at his son, placing his arm around his bare shoulders. He pulls him in close, brushing his head against his son’s in a silent way of saying he loves him.

The rest of the walk is in silence, only jokingly pushing each other now and then. They reach the cafeteria, the tables all appearing to be filled. Chuck picks out his table immediately, glad to see it’s still empty.

He gets in line behind his father, getting up on his tiptoes to see the choices. When he approaches the selections, he’s eager to grab the signature chocolate pudding with a small swirl of whipped cream on the top. His father shakes his head at his choice but says nothing. Chuck, with a sideways smile, grabs another pudding and puts it on his father’s plate, knowing he secretly wishes for his own.

The next portion is comprised of vegetables and fruits. Chuck grimaces at the raw, miniature carrots and cherry tomatoes. He avoids the vegetables and reaches for a healthy, red apple.

At the end, he gets a healthy scoop of mashed potatoes and gravy with a decent piece of steak. He walks behind his father, playing with his mashed potatoes as they head for the table.

Stacker’s on the end of the bench, looking at his food as if he wanted to fight it. The second Herc sits next to him, he looks up with a small, almost undetectable smile. Herc grins back, unafraid to show his happiness at seeing the man. Tendo sits across from them, eyeing them both carefully. Eventually, he shakes his head, muttering something under his breath.

Chuck straddles the bench, facing Tendo. He grabs the apple first, his mouth watering for the fruit. He rolls it in his hand for a moment before looking up at Tendo. “You get the pudding?”

“Of course I got the pudding. What? Do you think I’m some sort of idiot?” He’s grinning as he teases Chuck, fist sneaking up to hit him playfully in the shoulder.

Chuck grins as he takes a large bite out of the apple. The juice runs down the corner of his mouth. He glances over at Stacker and Herc, the two who appear to be in their own world as they discuss a new possible jaeger. He takes another bite out of his apple, unable to shake the feeling of being the third wheel.

Tendo notices his look and pats his knee. “I know. I feel a little unwanted.”

Herc hears their words and glances at the two across the table. “Ah, look at these two handsome men sitting across from me! They seem like the most interesting people I could even think of. Please, tell me about your day, boys!”

Tendo rolls his eyes, digging into his mashed potatoes with a bent, metal spoon. He collects a large bite and brings it up to his mouth. “I love the sarcasm in your voice. Makes me really want to tell you about my day.” Tendo says around his bite of mashed potatoes.

Chuck’s laughing at their exchange, taking a healthy bite out of his apple to cover it up. His dad glances at him, making sure he’s laughing. He’s focusing back on Tendo, glad that he’s making his little boy laugh. “It’s my amount of love for you slipping into my tone. Forgive me, Tendo.”

Tendo laughs, shaking his head. “You’re such an asshole.”

Herc shrugs, digging into his pudding. “I pride myself on that sometimes.”

Chuck’s prepared to make an offhanded sarcastic comment when he gets a rough pat on his back. He jumps, not expecting the hit. He’s about to let out a curse at the person who caught him off guard when he sees Raleigh. He isn’t facing him. He actually has his back to him, walking around the table to sit next to Herc. Chuck can feel a presence behind him, knowing it is Mako.

He reaches forward, grabbing his drink. He finishes it off with hastiness, throwing the empty container onto his tray. He nods his goodbye to Tendo and leaves the table, all but running to throw his trash away.

Raleigh watches after him, somewhat annoyed and shocked that he’d left.

-

Chuck shuts his door behind him, making sure it’s locked properly. Max hears his entrance and stirs, looking up into his owners face. Chuck smiles at his dog, knowing he’ll always be there to cheer him up.

“Max, what am I going to do? I’m twenty-one and haven’t had a beer in my whole life. What’s wrong with that?” He throws himself down on his bed, sighing. He places his hands behind his head, eyes on the ceiling.

Max barks as if he’s talking back. He gets up from his bed, padding his way over to Chuck’s. He wags his tail playfully before he jumps up, placing himself right on Chuck’s stomach.

“I just want to get drunk.” Chuck admits, patting his dog on the head. “I feel like I’m never going to have that experience.”

The room fills with silence, with the exception of Max’s snores. The rhythm of Max’s breathing causes Chuck’s eyes to flutter shut, exhaustion taking over his frame. His hand stills on top of Max’s head.

One snore escapes past Chuck’s lips when there’s a knock on his door. Chuck jumps, startling both him and Max awake. He looks around his room, not sure what woke him when the knock starts again. He lets his head fall back against the mattress, growling. “Jesus fucking Christ.”

“I heard that.” Herc’s voice floats through the metal. “Now open the door, Chuck.”

Chuck clambers out of his bed, rubbing his bare shoulder to relax his muscles. He flips the switch on the door and opens it, seeing his father standing there with a smirk on his face.

“Believe it or not, I do like to get some sleep.” Chuck bites out as his father slips past him into his bedroom. “Come on in, Dad.”

Herc spots Max, rushing over to the dog. He jumps on the bed, rustling up the sheets. “You’re keeping your room nice and clean.”

Chuck shuts the door, resting against it as he looks at his father. “Yes, I know. I’m just wondering why you’re here?”

Herc looks offended, pouting at the boy. “Can’t a man just visit his son?”

“No.” Chuck says coldly, looking at his father with sleep-filled eyes. Chuck’s wondering if he’ll even remember this conversation. He pats himself on the cheek, trying to wake up.

“Okay, you’re right. I just wanted to talk to you about Raleigh.”

Chuck groans, putting his head in his hands. “Why? Why are you so fascinated with him?”

Herc shrugs, “I’m not fascinated with him. I just want to know why you haven’t asked him on a date already.”

“I’m not interested in him.”

“That’s bullshit.” Herc looks amused at his son’s lie, rolling his eyes. “I see the way you look at him. The first day you met him you already established the tension. Don’t fucking lie to the old dog.”

Chuck smiles at that slowly. “You know, you’re the old dog and I’m sort of the new dog. Maybe the old dog can share some of his old tricks and the new dog can teach the old dog some new tricks.”

Herc shakes his head, petting Max. “That’s not the saying.”

Chuck sighs, exasperated. “I know! I’m just saying, you’re involved with Stacker and I’m sure you’re dying for some new material. Wait, I have to ask. Where did you take him on your first date?”

Herc gets quiet, putting his attention fully on Max.

“You haven’t taken him on a date yet?!” Chuck looks at his father, slightly disappointed that the man was lacking in his smoothness. He was really losing his touch. “Stacker is one of those rare guys. You’re going to have to treat him nice otherwise he’s going to slip from your grasp.”

Herc waggles his eyebrows to himself. “I’m not so sure about that.”

Chuck grabs at the bridge of his nose, rubbing to calm himself. “I don’t want to know what the means. Look, how about we agree on something way easier? You don’t worry about my love life and I won’t worry about yours.”

Herc sighs. “I can’t even say-”

Chuck shakes his head, putting his hands out in front of him. “No.”

Herc pouts, glowering at his son. “All right then.” He gets up from the bed, brushing his hands off on his jeans. He lurches forward, giving his son a tight hug before exiting the room.

He stands in the middle of the hallway, chewing on his bottom lip as he stares at Raleigh’s door, a few feet away from Chuck’s. He knows he might regret it but he does it anyway. He walks up the the blonde’s doorway and knocks.

Raleigh opens the door, looking as if he’d been trying to catch a nap as well. He narrows his eyes at Herc, obviously caught off guard. “Something I can help you with, sir?”

Herc tries to talk, motioning with his hands but nothing comes out. He’s flustered, not sure what to do anymore. “Not that this is any of my business, but I’m trying to figure some things out. What’s your relationship with my son?”

Raleigh looks caught off guard but answers. “He hates me so I hate him.”

Herc smiles to himself. “You sure about that?”

Raleigh looks like he’s been caught so he shakes his head as if he’s ashamed. “So he must have told you? I like him he hates me.”

Herc cocks an eyebrow, wondering just what Chuck could have told him but he doesn’t question. “No, that’s not true either. All I’m going to say is if you can’t see Chuck’s feelings, than you’re a fucking idiot. My son is a closed off person but he’s being an open book right now.”

Raleigh sputters as Herc walks away, headed down the hallway. His eyes glance from the man’s stern shoulders to Chuck’s door. Taking a deep breath, he walks out into the hallway in nothing but a pair of sweatpants. He checks both ends to see if anyone’s coming before he heads to Chuck’s door.

“You’re a fucking idiot. What are you doing?” Raleigh asks himself as he stands in front of Chuck’s door. His hand raps against the green, rusting metal three times. He steps back, taking a deep breath.

“Dad, I told you-” Chuck cuts himself off as he sees Raleigh standing there. His face conveys astonishment and curiosity. “Raleigh?”

“Can I come in?” He asks.

Chuck glances behind him and then back at Raleigh. He nods, opening the door to show is acceptance. He steps aside, allowing Raleigh to walk past him. He turns fully to the door as he shuts it, face contorting in anger. “I’m going to kill him.” He whispers to himself as the door slams shut.

“What was that?” Raleigh’s standing in the center of his room, blonde hair messy and sweatpants low on his hips.

“My dad put you up to this, right?” Chuck asks, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t know what he told you but-”

“I came here to talk about earlier… when I kissed you.” Raleigh interrupts him, avoiding eye contact.

Chuck looks puzzled, the kiss flashing through his mind. He gulps and nods. “Oh.”

Raleigh comes closer, encompassing Chuck in his arms. Chuck lets him, smiling as he brings his hands up to lock behind Raleigh’s head hesitantly. “Is this okay?” Raleigh asks, looking down at the man in his arms.

Chuck nods, laughing lowly. “I never thought this would happen, y’know. I don’t even know how to do this.”

Raleigh chuckles, pressing his lips to Chuck’s in a possessive manner. “I’m more than willing to help.” He moves his lips to the pulse point under Chuck’s ear, sucking.

“Just one thing.” Chuck says, hands grasping at Raleigh’s shoulders.

Raleigh hums, wondering what it was but too busy biting on Chuck’s neck to pull back.

“We can’t tell my dad. The last thing I want is him being right.” Chuck says with a grin, other hand grasping onto Raleigh’s blonde hair. He grasps hard enough to make Raleigh moan against his neck. The vibration is enough to elicit a whimper from Chuck, making him go week against the wall. 


End file.
